blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena O'shea
"Don't tell me you're surprised right? All girls like her think the same." Theme song: Selling Rebellion- Ayria Background 'History' Athena started off under a sheltered and loving family life. She was somewhat naive and impressionable in her former past time. However, once her family fell apart, the loss of the support network and inward fighting took a toll on her well-being. Causing her to become withdrawn and disturbed. Thus falling to an unresolvable deep depression and resorting to bad habits such as self-harm and reclusing herself from life. She got sectioned to a psychiatric ward for her depression and compulsive self-harming behaviour. In spite of trying to work with step-programs and psychiatry sessions, all failed to lift her from her low state. Having given up of reaching a happy medium, she gave in to her inner demons and would frequently lacerate and burn herself when no one was looking. A common complaint as hinted by Athena as revealed by a past memory she had was having heard 'voices in her head'. One she recognised to be Julien's. The question posed is whether the voices in her head where manifested from her own low-self esteem, or whether Julien fuelled her self-hate. Just before Athena died from unintentional suicide after having severed a brachial artery and dying from an unintended haemorhage, followed by a horrific fall, she claims that she was only finally able to fit a face to the voice she had been hearing after seeing Julien appear before her in her dying hours. 'Black Rainbows' Greatest sin was self-harm followed by suicide. With Julien justifyinf her fall to her fell as: "...the heavens find it insulting that one of their own creations would hate themselves so much that they’d self-harm. And better still, cause it to end like this.” However, a deal was made between Athena and Julien such that she didn't fall as one of Hell's slave underlings. Julien made the offering, stating he took an 'interest' in her case and implying although she was not good enough to enter the Lighter Realms, she was still pure in many ways. Athena accepted mere seconds before her mortal body died. Although she's unclear as to what deal had been made, there's overwhelming evidence to suggest she had been bitten and turned into the 'Undead'. This justified after Mordie had been fed off as a punishment for betraying the Patriarch. Athena coul smell the blood in the air after the incident and she subconciously guards her own neck- even though there are no obvious bitemarks or lacerations. As of yet, Athena has been hesitant to enquire about her position as a dark lord or what real deal really took place to instigate it. Character 'Physical Description' 5'7 tall three-tailed beige coloured female fennec of slim and curvy build. Has long blond straight hair and eyes that tend to change colour from pale blue to green depending on what environment she's in and what clothes she is wearing (due to surrounding reflections). 'Personality' Most of the time, Athena is apathetic and indifferent. Often sarcastic and passively aggressive towards everyone. Including her close associates Jack and Jacob, and the Overlord Julien. She knows her limits, however and the disrespect have become passive habitual comments rather than intentional insults. She tends to show emotion when people mention her brother, Seipher who she loathes. Abseloute hate and loathing resurface as she reflects on how abandoned she felt by him when she was going through a bad time. If she ever does show any fear, it'll be exhibited by a sense of confusion and silence from her part. 'Fighting Style' She'll fight people with anything that's sharp. Just like she used to do to herself. Fun with knives ''some might say. 'Skills' Athena is considerably strong. Perhaps comparatively stronger than human boxer if any comparisons could be made at all. She's really apt at jumping several feet high. She may have other skills considering her 'undead' status but they've yet to be provoked or awakened. ''Perhaps. Relationships 'Julien Summerfield' Platonic relation there, although Athena does know her place as a dark lord under Julien's power. She'll have a dig at him now and again but doesn't overstep the line. After all, she chose her alliance with him given her enraged bitterness and resentment towards her formal mortal life and everyone she once knew. Her views on any moral completely tarnished. Yet in some vague notion, it was suggested by Athena before she died that she could've done with a friend that understood much earlier on' after Julien appeared in her dying hour. This could either mean that he was the last person she reached out for before she died, or that in spite of the 'voices' she heard in her head- in a twisted way those voices or Julien himself was her only friend. In the mortal world at least. 'Jack the Ripper Jack has always proved to be interesting and amusing to engage in conversation with for the most part; even if Athena would never in a million years admit it. She's no fool to his gentleman and charming-like ways. Full aware his former history as Whitechapel's most notorious serial killer and his ability to compartmentalise his behaviour, she snubs his extravagant charm and accommodating demeanor. However, she won't deny she likes being spoken to with respect and is aware he'd probably be there for her in any way if she needed it. Unlike Julien who likely wouldn't provide any moral support for Athena as demonstrated in his cold words by simply watching her as she died. Furthermore, Julien did not hesitate to get his own back at Athena by tipping a tray of canapes that Zach Maynard was holding onto her clothes after she had lightly insulted the Overlord when Wren had used an earned wish to obscure his vision. Even if she wouldn't express it in such terms or admit it to herself, Jack is perhaps Athena's closest associate and friend who she'll call on for anything if need be. Seipher O'shea Athena's brother who she looked up to more than anyone else when she was little. Even though he was hardly ever around, as he focused much of his time to his education and flying career as a Wing Commander for the air force. During Athena's parents bitter divorce, she often found she was alone when they were arguing and slowly began to resent the way Seipher for not being around. Instead having to put up with either parents mentally corrupting bickering. Listening to taunt exchanges such as 'Your mother' or 'Your father' as if she was responsible for them. It was also suggested by Seipher's counterfeit that his success overshadowed Athena in the eyes of their parents and made her feel lost and dejected. As a result of chronic resentment and growing animosity, Athena truly hates Seipher and wishes as part of the wager with Julien and Jack that if her choice of figher, Judas, wins that Julien draw Seipher out and that Wren drains his soul. Her perceived way to erase Seipher altogether once and for all. Jacob Miller Not enough interaction has taken place to establish the relation or opinion between the dark lords in question. Apart from the fact that Athena referred to Jacob as a 'deadweight' in a text she sent to him when passing on Jack's contact details. Perhaps she thinks he should liven up a bit? Declan O'shea TBC. What's absolute is that they are not related in any way. The Bet In Jack's introduction to Black Rainbows, he desired a spicing up of the developing Trial's combatants struggles and victories. Offering a wager on whom would be the final fighter left standing by the end of Trial, Jack wagered on Hikari Takeshi. If Jack succeeds in his bet, he would require Athena to enjoy an evening of dinner with him, whilst Julien would have to reliquish the souls of all participating Trial Runners into Jack's hands for whatever aims and devices he so desired. Athena wagered on Glitch succeeding, desiring Jack to personally sever Hikari's living arm off. She desired Julien to give Seipher to her, so that she could personally kill him, and allow his soul to be devoured by Wren. Julien wagered on Wren succeeding, desiring nothing from Athena if he won, and for Jack to make adjustments to the Scry Network, cursing those who made a wish granted by Ghoulie after solving his riddle in the Golden Hall of Weapons, to be affected atop whatever their fate may be after they fall within the Trial of Redemption. Statistics *Power: 8/10 *Defense: 8/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Dodge: 5/10 *Aim: 7.5/10 *Stamina: 9/10 Trivia *She's obsessed with blood and sharps. *Her attire in the form of make-up and clothes is somewhat sombre and gothic influenced. *She's appauling at speed-texting on mobile phones.